Spring Break with Big Time Rush
by Tundra Heartstrings
Summary: Two very different girls became best friends. One a musician; the other a striving anthropologist. They stay at the Palm Woods during spring break for academic reasons. What hapens when they meet one of their favorite bands, but they don't know it's them?
1. Chapter 1: I can't put my finger on it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or actors in Big Time Rush. I just wish I could date Kendall and James.

Lauren and Charlotte got off the bus. It was the longest ride they have ever been in. Going cross country over spring break, from Georgia to California. They have been best friends since they met in biology freshman year. They both had other best friends, though both of them went to different schools. They had connected over the most meager of things, not having any big characteristic in common. They both liked to read and listen to the same music, although Charlotte liked the angry songs you hear from Slipknot or Bullet for my Valentine while Lauren liked acoustics.

One thing that tied them in common is that they were both determined in their career paths. Lauren, being artistic, wanted to major in musical arts, particularly singing. She played the acoustic guitar and piano. And, she was staying in the hotel with Charlotte because of a spring break camp which helped her develop her vocals.

On the other hand, Charlotte was incredibly academic. She had a 4.29 GPA and to others and herself was known as an early start workaholic. Even with so many words at her reach, she still has time to throw in a lot of sarcasm and a lot of vulgar speech. While she is good in all fields, her passion is that of science. Forensic science to be exact. She had come to the hotel with Lauren because of a Crime Scene Investigation simulator she wanted to try out. Even though she is set on becoming a forensic anthropologist, she is still a teenager. She loves to dance around, badly, while singing. She is a good singer although she would never want it as a career. She also plays the electric guitar, but she has only played it for a year so she isn't that good at it.

Now they don't really look alike either. At the most, they could pass for half sisters. Lauren was skinny and short. She was 5'3. Her hair was a dark auburn, almost brown but with a tinge of orange streaks all throughout. It was long, running past her shoulders, and straight. Her skin while not tan was not pale either. It was an even spread french vanilla. Her eyes were a honey hazel that sparkled in any light. Her smile though, that was something. It was what attracted any guy to her, though never the one she wanted. It made her seem vulnerable yet strong, nice yet mean, indifferent yet intrigued all at the same time. Charlotte was taller, about 5'5, with a wider frame. She had curly, naturally black hair that went a little above her bosom. She had semi long bangs that were semi wavy and covered her right eye. She wore dark purple, square shaped glasses. Her skin was a little darker that Lauren's though not by much. A vanilla caramel of sorts. Her eyes were a dark brown in which one could barely distinguish it from the pupil.

The reason they stick together, above all else, was not because they knew what they wanted but rather they gave each other what they needed. Charlotte's only weakness was that she had anger issues. Ever little thing pissed her off. It seemed that the only person who could calm her down even before she steam started coming out of her ears was Lauren. Always able to do what no other, not even her family, could. Lauren on the other hand was extremely shy. She could not come out of her shell unless Charlotte was there. Charlotte was extroverted, sometimes enough for both of them, in a way that welcomed others to join her in conversation. Charlotte and Lauren balanced each other out; they just worked well together.

As they got out of the bus they were discussing things of no matter.

"So listen, I was wondering. Can I have yo number?" Charlotte said. Lauren threw her head back and laughed. Charlotte smiled and took a look around her. The place was called Palm Woods. It wasn't very palmy, was her first thought of it. Sure there were a couple of palms here and there but most were fake. The building was fairly big and an ugly mustard yellow. The man who welcomed them had a sneer on his face while saying, "Welcome to the Palm Woods, Home of Future Stars."

"Why does this place seem strangely familiar, dude?" Lauren asked Charlotte.

"I'm not sure actually. I can see what you mean. The name rings a bell, but I don't remember from where." Charlotte clarifies.

They both shrug it off and walk inside. Once there, they see a bunch of teenagers. Some reading from scripts and acting all dramatic. Others with a guitar and a notebook writing down lyrics and musical notes. Others did neither and were lounging next to a pool.

Charlotte and Lauren received their copies to the room they were sharing with two other girls of unknown origin. They went up to unpack their things and, after, explore the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the band

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Except for- no wait that isn't mine either.

After exploring the whole hotel, having to avoid several security guards to get to places they wanted to see, they found that the pool was the best place to spend time outside of camp. Lauren was lounging on a chair, reading a book. Charlotte was swimming laps in the pool. Since the people staying at the palm woods were extremely preoccupied with their tans, no one seemed to want to go inside the pool. And, so Charlotte had ample space to swim. It was her only sport passion. She wasn't very coordinated and had no hand-eye coordination whatsoever.

As she was halfway done with a lap, she heard a muffled cry that sounded roughly like, "Look out!". Suddenly, there was an ample splash and a bunch of bubbles blocked Charlotte's view of what jumped into the pool at such great speed. She raised her head above water, spitting out that which entered her mouth, and yelled "What the hell was that?" She didn't have her glasses on since she was inside the pool. And, so she got up towards her lounge chair and put on her glasses to see the scene before her.

On her left was Lauren's lounge chair where there were three guys panting, looking into the pool. Lauren was nearest to one with spiky dark brown hair. They were talking to each other and Lauren, as well as him, had a goofy smile on her face. Next to him there was another guy. This one had long brown hair, almost down to his shoulders. He seemed like he would be a model, and, sure enough, he was looking at his reflection in the pool water. Charlotte rolled her eyes at this. She moved on to the next boy in the line. Do they come in packages of three?, she asked herself. The last one standing next to the pool had dirty blonde hair and dark eyebrows that were his most prominent feature. As she was coming closer to the three guys and Lauren, another guy splashed out of the water. As his face stayed out of the pool, Charlotte could tell he had brownish skin and a buzz cut that showed he had black hair.

"Dude! That was sick!" he said while patting a helmet that was on his head. Wait, a helmet? In the pool? Charlotte thought.

The one with the eyebrows helped the one with the helmet out of the pool. They came to stand in a semi circle across from Charlotte and Lauren.

"La La... who are these guys?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, um. Charlie, this is Logan." she said while signaling to the one nearest her with the spiky hair.

"Hello, Charlie is it? Pleasure to meet you." Logan introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm James." The model one said while flashing, Charlotte was sure, his 1 million dollar smile.

"How's that working out for you, James?" Charlotte said.

James furrowed his eyebrows, while all his friends said, "Oooooh."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." James questioned.

Charlotte started to get angry. You could see it in the way her eyes narrowed and her lip curved up that she had just found the perfect comeback. She opened her mouth. But just as she was about to let loose, Lauren put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder and said, "Charlie, calm down. It's no big deal."

Charlotte let out a deep breath and closed her eyes tight for a couple of seconds.

The one with the dark eyebrows came forward and said, "Um, yeah. Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. I'm sorry if we disturbed you in your spare time, Charlie."

Charlotte smiled and waved a hand towards him. "Hi, it's nice to know someone here has a little sense."

The one with the helmet, who had originally disturbed Charlotte came up to her and Lauren and said, very enthusiastically, "Hi, I'm Carlos... hi!"

Charlotte looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. Carlos looked back confused as to her position towards him. He thought he had been nice. Logan cleared his throat sensing the awkwardness in the air. Then he looked at Lauren, who was staring at him, and smiled. She smiled back. James had now gone to staring at his reflection in Charlotte's glasses. Kendall bumped Carlos shoulder to shoulder and gave him what could only be described as 'the look'. "What?" Carlos whispered quite loudly to Kendall. Kendall only responded by emphasizing his 'look'.

"What?" Carlos said, not remembering to whisper.

"He means you should apologize." Lauren whispered. Carlos face was now filling with recognition of what he had forgotten to do.

"Oh, uh. Charlie, I'm sorry I jumped into the pool randomly and got in your way."

Charlotte heaved a sigh. "Fine. It's not like anyone actually cares if they disturb me or not."

See, that was the thing about Charlotte. She had random phases of depression, as did Lauren. She had them more and more frequently as the year progressed. Charlotte did not believe in love. Lauren was a strong believer of it. Lauren was also incredibly popular with the guys. While not all of them asked her out, many felt as close to her as if she was their sister. Charlotte was noticed by guys as well, though almost never for the same reason as Lauren. She had a very unique style of fashion, to put it nicely. Her closet consisted of mostly black shirts and pants of different colors. She had snake skin pants, green ones, purple ones, blue ones, pink ones, red ones, etc. She liked to wear knee high socks at every opportunity she got, and band t-shirts were her trade mark. For obvious reasons, she didn't attract the right kind of attention. It wasn't that she was jealous either. It just made her feel like no one in the world actually cared about who she was or what happened to her or what she cared about. No one but herself.

Kendall's eyes softened, Charlotte noticed since she had not taken her eyes off of him since he had first spoken. He seemed the most sincere out of all four. It seemed, however, that Lauren disagreed with her. Kendall smiled at Charlotte, revealing two very adorable dimples. Charlotte practically melted on the spot. But, she knew better than to fall for some Hollywood boy. "Now, why would you say that?" Kendall replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes and responded before Charlotte could, "Ignore her. She has trust issues and while her self-esteem in herself is high. Her self-esteem from others for her is extremely low... if that makes sense."

Surprisingly, James was the one to speak. "So you're saying she feels good about herself but she thinks others don't feel the same way about her?"

Lauren nodded. Kendall spoke, "I disagree." He looked straight into her eyes, completely serious.

"W-what?" Charlotte questions.

"I said, I disagree." Kendall repeated.

"No, I know what you said. But... why? No, wait. Never mind, don't answer that. I don't wanna know." Charlotte shook her head and put her ear phones in, well, her ears. She shuffled and the song "Big Time Rush" by Big Time Rush started blaring from her Ipod. Lauren started to bob her head and hum to the music. Both of them loved their songs. Charlotte closed her eyes and started mouthing the words, and was about to turn around when she a shock ran through her body.

Instead of walking away, she opened her eyes. In the scene before her, Lauren's face was reflecting her. Mouth agape, eyes wide, total surprise. James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were singing along to the song Big Time Rush. Except, it didn't sound like they were singing along. It sounded like they were the song, without the technical additives of the album of course.

"You... ah... bu-... you-you're Big Time Rush." Charlotte whispered, fearing that if she spoke louder she would scream from excitement. She wasn't big on the Hollywood star scenery and didn't recognize them.

James smiles and says, "The man, the myth, the legend." Charlotte's open mouth twisted into a grimace. James' smile faded and he retreated behind Kendall, even though he was taller than Kendall. Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes at his reaction. And Lauren and Carlos were too engrossed in a conversation about spaghetti. Charlotte briefly listened into their conversation.

"No way, man! Spaghetti sauce is way better than meatballs. It makes the sauce be even throughout the whole plate." Lauren argued.

"Excuse me but with meat sauce you can't even taste the meat. Meatballs are clearly better." Carlos clarified.

Charlotte stood there staring at them when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Kendall smiling down at her, and on her other side was James combing himself with a black comb.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry. What do you say we go eat somewhere?" Kendall asked.

Charlotte shrugged and said, "Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3: A Giant Turd

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Big Time Rush the show nor any of the actors or songs. :c

So we all went to a diner near the Palm Woods. They all sat three to each side. Logan, Lauren and James on one side and Carlos, Kendall, and Charlotte on the other. I was the middle of the dinner and all of them were engrossed in conversation with one another. Carlos was explaining to Lauren how he heroically solved the mystery of who was stealing the belonging of the guests of Palm Woods. Lauren was eating it all up.

"And, then, it turned out to be the dog." Carlos exclaimed. Lauren, Logan (who had his arm laid behind Lauren's seat) and Carlos all burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Kendall was daring Charlotte to eat as many things as he could come up with. She seemed to have a strong stomach. James stared on disgusted yet intrigued to see the outcome.

"Ok, now. Try this." Kendall mixed together ketchup and chocolate mousse and orange Fanta.

Charlotte shrugged, saying "That's no big deal." She slurped down the concoction in one breath. Afterwards, she made a sourpuss face, but that was the only complaint she showed. She let out a sigh of content, proving herself once again. Kendall was practically breaking the table from his excitement while James looked disgusted, as if he were to throw up for her.

They were all interrupted by their waitress, who had been staring at Carlos all night like he was her savior. She had brought them the check signaling they should leave. Charlotte and Lauren started to take out their wallets from their pocket and purse respectively. When, out of the blue, James took out his and said, "I got it. I can't let two pretty ladies pay for my dinner now can I?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows skeptically, which actually made James look a little hurt. Lauren smiled shyly and uttered her gratitude as a whisper.

After dinner, we all went our separate ways. Well, almost everyone. Logan and Carlos came along, as did Kendall, to Charlotte's and Lauren's room door. According to Logan it was, "To protect you from the desk man who is evil and fat." That was Logan's excuse, but it was obvious he didn't want to leave Lauren. James went ahead to the boys' room. Charlotte's face drooped a bit when James declared he would not accompany them. Charlotte herself didn't notice this change, but Lauren did.

As they neared the girls' room, Charlotte could not hold in her excitement any longer.

"You know... I've been meaning to ask you something all day, Kendall." Charlie said in a smaller voice than she had before, losing some of her confidence. Kendall's prominent eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. Lauren thought, "Damn. He must think she is gonna ask him out. What a loser."

"Yeah?" He asked in a higher voice than usual. "Nervous," Lauren thought shaking her head.

"Well," Charlotte hesitated, "I want you to sing for me." She mumbled almost incoherently without looking up at him. Kendall was surprised by her sudden shyness and the question she asked as well. He scrunched his eyebrows, the opposite of before, and nodded slightly. Charlotte looked up as he started to snap his fingers.

"2...3... Any kind of guy you want, girl. That's the guy I-" he sang.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Charlotte tried to clarify.

Logan and Carlos were just as baffled as Kendall was.

"Well... I was wondering if you could sing... that song...," Charlotte started. Kendall tilted his head slightly and used his hands to encourage her to continue, moving them in a circular motion. "Ummm..." again, she hesitated.

"How bad could it be?" Lauren thought, now also lost.

"Theturdsong!" Charlotte said so fast it was almost incomprehensible. Her face became incredibly red. The three boys' faces cleared with understanding. Carlos started jumping up and down.

"OMG yes!" he exclaimed.

Logan shook his head, smiling lightly. Kendall bowed.

"Your wish... is my command, ma'lady."

He took a deep breath and broke out, "Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah, a giant turd! And, you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd!" Charlotte and Lauren were almost to the floor dying of laughter. Charlotte was holding her stomach and gasping for air. Lauren was trying to hold in her laughter while telling Charlotte to "breathe... Calm down. Deep breath." She was trying to take her advice but to no avail. The boys waited for them to finish their laughing fit.

Charlotte took out her key and said, "You, my friend, are my favorite person in the entire world right now." She unlocked the door to the room, leaving it ajar. She went to Kendall and gave him a hug. It was longer than necessary, Lauren observed. He, obviously, hugged her back. "He closed his eyes while hugging her? That's weird." Lauren thought. She hugged both Carlos and Logan, but was not able to hug Kendall because Charlotte was hogging him all to herself. After hugging Kendall, Charlotte gave Carlos a high five which he received gladly. Then, Logan waited for another high five. She did not return it. By this point, Lauren was inside the room having already said her goodbyes. Charlotte started to close the door on Logan's shocked face.

"Wait. What about me?" he asked.

"What about you?" Charlotte gave him some attitude.

"Well, aren't you going to say goodbye? A high five? Hug? Anything?" he pleaded.

Charlotte glared. "I see the way you looked at Lauren. Frankly, even if you are famous, I'm not sure yet what to think of you. I'll be watching you as if you were the president and I was a secret service agent. Got it?"

Logan nodded sharply several times. She then looked at Carlos and Kendall. She grinned and said, 'Well, bye!" then shut the door.


End file.
